Ironic Love
by Chibi Love 4eva
Summary: Bulma's a college student and belongs to a rich family, when they decide to have a good suitor for her she asks a friend for his help.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is an idea I've been pondering lately and I want to write it but I dunno if it will be any good.

Disclaimer: Don't own! I am poor cry

* * *

Ironic Love

Chapter 1

* * *

A girl with blue hair ran down the college corridors as fast as her legs could take her. Pushing people out of the way as she ran to her destination. People gave her odd looks as she barged through, but by the time they got a look at her face they realized she looked pissed off BIG time and weren't going to ask questions.

The blue haired girl stopped outside of a dorm room and swung the door open so hard it slammed against the wall. She ran into what must have been her bedroom and collapsed on one of the 3 beds. She lifted her head up to see a raven haired girl with beautiful dark eyes looking down on her.

"Oh my god Chichi I'm in so much shit" the blue haired woman said changing her mood from pissed to panic.

"Umm… Bulma what's up?" asked Chichi moving to sit on one of the other 3 beds.

"It's a long story Chi" Bulma replied and grabbed a pillow and put it over her head.

"I have time." Chi simply said while moving and grabbing the pillow off of Bulma's head. Chi got off the bed then grabbed a chair she dragged the chair over to Bulma's bed so it looked like Chi was a psychiatrist (cant spell psychiatrist without Chi!). "Tell me all about it Bulma" She said.

"Ok, well it all started this morning when I went out for a walk. I was just walking along minding my own business when my mobile rang. And as you do I picked it up and it was my dad and he invited me to come home for the Christmas break. So I said sure that would be great then he said one thing which I dreaded 'We found a real good suitor this time Bulma'. And that's when I dug my grave, I told him that I had a boyfriend. After that of course my father said I have to bring my 'boyfriend' too.

"Well that's not so bad Bulma" Chi said reassuring her.

"Umm...Chi if you haven't realized I don't have a boyfriend!" Bulma yelled at Chi then screamed in frustration "Now I will have to go a see a stupid suitor that my parents want me to marry he's probably a right pervert" Bulma whined. She got up and walked out of the bedroom part of the dorm room and into the living area.

"Well you know Bulma you could ask one of our friends to help you out…" Chi suggested. She sat next to Bulma on the couch while Bulma was flicking through the channels.

"Well 18 is a no she's a girl. Goku is a no because he's your boyfriend and it wouldn't be right. Same with Krillin because he is 18's boyfriend. And as for Vegeta lets face it would he help me out, I don't think so" she said but then stopped flicking through the channels as she thought.

"Well Vegeta has been your friend for the longest out of all of us… you never know he could be feeling helpful and to me it seems like he's the only one that can help." Chi smiled to once again reassure Bulma. "And he has never met your parents because he has never been around your house its perfect!" Chichi squealed.

Bulma and Vegeta met when Bulma started high school she didn't really have a lot of friends because she has just moved there. Vegeta later on introduced her to the rest of the gang and they all became friends fast and have all been the best of friends ever since. Chichi and Goku started dating along with 18 and Krillin. Now they are in college and live in a dorm together, on one side there is a room with 3 beds in that's the girl's room and the same with the guys on the other side. And in the middle there is a living area with a kitchen attached.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point…but still…" Bulma started but was interrupted by Chichi.

"Why hasn't Vegeta ever been to your house anyway? You have been like friends since you started high school." Chi questioned

"Well he doesn't exactly like the rich type he thinks there snobby and what not" Bulma giggled a bit at this "And I think I agree with him."

"Why do you say that Bulma" Chi asked a bit confused.

"It's just my mom and dad try to set me up with these rich guys all the time. Most of them are perverts and snobby anyway I wish they would just let me be" Bulma complained. Chichi lent over and gave her friend a hug.

"Don't worry B you'll think of something for sure" Chichi comforted. Then broke the hug to give her friend a big grin she was hanging around Goku too much.

"Yeah…" Bulma replied letting the whole idea of asking Vegeta for help a possibility. 'Well I could just ask him as a favour of a lifetime I guess' Bulma thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize 18 come in and sit next to Chichi.

"So what ya watching?" 18 asked as she looked over at the other two Bulma jumped at the voice and smiled at 18.

"Nothing much I was just flicking" Bulma replied and then lent her head on her hand and began biting her knuckle.

"What's up with her" 18 asked Chi.

"Well…" began Chichi and the she told 18 everything Bulma had said without missing a single detail.

"Wow…well I suggest you ask Vegeta just encase he says yes and if he doesn't then just nag and nag" 18 laughed and nudged Bulma, Bulma just turned and gave a little smile and laugh. A few minutes of watching T.V and the guys came in Goku, Krillin and Vegeta.

"Back so soon?" questioned Bulma

"Yeah Kakarot ate every morsel of food in that place" Vegeta replied. He took a seat the other side of Bulma on the couch. (It was starting to get crowded on there)

"It wasn't my fault I was really hungry" Goku said

"Yeah and your not the one that got stuck with the bill" Krillin moaned as he looked down at his empty wallet. There was suddenly a load grumbling noise, they all turned to Goku.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me" Vegeta said as he threw a cushion at Goku. Goku just put on one of his classic grins. Chichi just ran up to Goku and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry baby I'll fix you something" Chichi happily said. Goku just grinned happily and went with her.

Vegeta got bored after awhile of what Bulma was watching, he grabbed the controls and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" she yelled at him. He just grunted and carried on flicking through channels.

"Ass" she mumbled but he heard it.

"Excuse me what the hell did you just" before he could finish he has a face full of cushion. "Oh you will pay for that one" he said while attacking her with a cushion. 18 and Krillin just watched as the two attacked each other and just shrugged. They decided to leave the two to attack each other and left.

"Ouch! That one hurt Vegeta!" Bulma squealed. He had hit her hard enough so she fell of the couch he just burst out laughing at her and rolled off the couch himself.

'Ok now is the best time to ask him' Bulma thought to herself. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Vegeta…" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah" he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Can I ask you a favour…" she said in the same voice.

"Psh!" was the only reply she got as he turned back to the T.V.

"Its only a little tiny favour" she pouted getting in his way of the T.V he just glared at her then rolled his eyes.

"Go on" he said.

"Well…."

* * *

Ok that's my first chapter! What do you think?

I will only be writing more if I get reviews! So… REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me no Own

**A/N:** Ok…..so I don't really have an excuse for not updating. I was gunna say "I fell down the stairs and broke every bone in my body" but then I thought you guys would be like "Psh, could of typed with her tongue." So I think we all know I deserve a good slap…..So feel free (but not too hard XD)

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Vegeta's At…**

"How dare she, the insolence of that woman! Who does she think she is asking things like that from me? I wouldn't do that favour if she paid me a thousand dollars." Vegeta rambled on as he walked down the street. He tripped on a crack in the pavement but managed to keep his balance, which was another thing to moan about.

"Well it was a simple request…" Goku replied back to Vegeta, stopping to stare and drool at a picture of an ice cream sundae outside his favourite ice cream store. Vegeta turned around after realizing Goku was no longer beside him.

"Come on Kakarot" Vegeta said while dragging him by the collar into the ice cream store they visited frequently. They ordered 5 large sundaes from the nice lady behind the counter, they looked for there favourite spot in the corner and sat down. Since Vegeta wasn't really hungry so he had 2 and Goku had 3.

**Bulma and the girl's (home)**

Back at the dorm room the girls were drinking nice piping hot coffee around the table in the kitchen. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bulma chanted over and over as she slapped her forehead after every 'Stupid'. Chichi and 18 just looked at each other and 18 raised and eyebrow.

"As much as I like watching your attempt of giving yourself brain damage, it's getting old….fast" 18 stated plainly. Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand before she could slap her forehead again.

"What the hell was I thinking? I mean, what am I on?" Bulma said in an all too calm voice. She turned to the coffee in front of her, picked it up, and chugged it down. How she did that without burning her throat I don't know.

"I'd say Crack" was the only reply she got. She let out a long sigh and went over to sit on the couch, she lifting her legs up onto the couch and sat sideways shortly followed by Chichi and 18 sat in the recliner.

"Well it isn't all that embarrassing" 18 casually said as she rocked back and forth in the chair.

"That's not the problem" Bulma sighed. "The problem is I'm gunna have to ask him at some point, and this is Vegeta I said this to! He will blow it out of proportion I've probably dented his ego or something." Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. It was silent for awhile when suddenly there was blaring music coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Krillin turn that crap down or I will have your ass"18 yelled to him through the noise….and the music stopped.

**Vegeta and Goku (sundae place)**

Vegeta sat and fiddled with his spoon while Goku was on his…. Like 10th ice cream sundae Vegeta had lost count. He glare at Goku after a few splats of ice cream hit him in the face. He thought to himself while watching Goku devour the sundae, 'Something about the question she asked….She was hesitant and the look in her eye told me something different. Maybe she wanted to ask something else, oh well it's not like I care anyway.

"Come on Kakarot" was all Vegeta said as he stood up putting his jacket on. Goku's eyes followed him until he was out of the door. He stood up and was almost out of the door.

"Hey who is going to pay for all of this!" shouted the lady behind the counter.

"Ummm….Put it on Krillin's tab" Goku shouted back with the goofy Son smile.

**Bulma and the girls**

"Maybe we could drug him then ask him" 18 suggested as they thought of ways of asking Vegeta the ever important question.

"Look I'm fed up now! Its not like you're proposing to him Bulma, or asking him to kill someone just ask I mean what is there to loose?" Chichi said exasperated. 18 and Bulma just stared at Chichi the burst out laughing.

"What?" was all Chichi said. As the laughing settled to giggles and they were able to finally speak.

"It's just when you get angry you look so damn funny Chi" Bulma replied. Chichi just shook her head at the two.

"Well I better start dinner" Chichi said while making her way to the kitchen.

"I feel so sorry for her having to cook for all of us lot….and Goku." Bulma smirked while turning to 18.

"Yeah but she enjoys it doesn't she, it's not really a chore for her." 18 smiled getting up to go find Krillin. Bulma sat there for awhile contemplating on what to do next. 'Ok it's just as Chichi said, it's really stupid anyway I will just ask him'. She heard the front door open and close.

"OOOOH Chichi's cooking" She heard Goku say in excitement.

"Get out of it Goku! I'm not finished!" Soon followed from Chichi and a loud clang, 'Ouch poor Goku caught by the frying pan yet again' Bulma thought. She turned towards the front door to see Vegeta making his way over to the couch. He sat down at the other end and there was an awkward silence…. well almost the TV could be heard in the background. Both not knowing what to say they sat there for at least a good 5 minuets.

"Umm… Vegeta?" Bulma timidly asked he just turned his head to face her without saying a word. There was another awkward silence before Bulma couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok! I'm sorry what I asked earlier, it wasn't what I really wanted to ask you" Bulma blurted out. She looked over to see Vegeta smirking at her.

"Thought so" was all Vegeta said.

"Huh…" was the only thing Bulma could say at that moment.

"Well first it was a stupid question, I mean why would you ask that of me anyway" Vegeta stated as Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Ok whatever, But the real thing I was gunna ask you…." Bulma started.

"Oh hear we go again" Vegeta butted in.

"Hey shut up! This is what I really need help with here. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend over Christmas break while I visit my parents." Bulma slowly turned her head to see Vegeta holding in laughter, suddenly he burst out laughing. She got up at kicked his leg on her way over to get the TV remote.

"Why do you need to have a 'Pretend' boyfriend anyway?" Vegeta's curiosity got the best of him. She sat down and rose her finger to her chin while tilting her head.

"Well it's like this, my parents want the best for me. So every time they come across a guy they think is nice a well mannered and would suit me, key word being think, they load them off on me. Most of them are just after the family money and are perverts, I mean don't get me started on the list of perverts I've had to deal with. Anyways back on the subject they have found yet another suitor for me and I kind of told a fib." Bulma said while doing her worst habit….flicking through channels.

"And this fib is?" Vegeta asked his eye twitched from the constant flicking.

"I told them I had a boyfriend" she said casually. She turned her head and looked him dead in the eye's "That's why I need your help" she said while giving him a sweet innocent smile.

"Fine" Vegeta said

"I know you probably…WHAT?...FINE?" Bulma screamed jumping up from the couch.

"Yes, I will be your pretend boyfriend over the holidays." He said in disturbingly calm voice. She looked over at him and eyed him suspiciously.

"But just remember you are in debt to me" he said while getting up and turning the TV off on the way over to the guys bedroom door.

"What so I am in debt to you like the mafia or something? And you can just ask a random favour when you need it?" Bulma asked a tad confused. He turned away from the door and to her and gave her an evil smirk.

"Exactly" he said in a sinister tone. He opened the bedroom door, walked in and closed it again. Yet again there was a long silence….

"Eeeeep" was all Bulma could say as she sat on the couch alone…not really knowing what to think.

* * *

Bet you all wanna know what she asked Vegeta the first time? Muhahahah! Well you will find out later and I guess it's kinda relevant. Well there you go another chapter up! I am so sorry on making you guys wait ages and I still agree I need a slap!

I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get some lovely REVIEW'S

I just need to know what you all think of this story and if it funny enough ect… so plz review and I wont have a excuse to not update, And if I don't after the reveiws I will have the Vegeta mafia over breaking my bones fair?

ChibiLove4eva .


End file.
